


play time

by nightdrip



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Condoms, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, So many kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip
Summary: He might be unnerved, but that’s just how anyone would feel when they’re about to try something new. Seungsik wants it if Seungwoo does.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	play time

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first victon fic / smut hhhhhh please be nice

Once upon a time, Seungsik had a very shy, very soft boyfriend named Han Seungwoo, who blushed whenever their hands so much as brushed when they were together. Seungwoo, who hid his face behind his big hands whenever Seungsik said anything remotely sweet. Seungwoo, who couldn’t even look Seungsik in the eye after their first kiss as well as the first time they spent the night together. 

Seungsik doesn’t know what happened to that big baby, but he suspects he’s been replaced because the Seungwoo he’s with right now is far less innocent and has zero shame. Well, Seungwoo  _ is _ still soft and clingy, only now the word horny just has to be thrown along in the mix.

But that doesn’t mean Seungsik loves him any less. In fact, he willingly indulged Seungwoo in whatever he wanted to try in the bedroom, and found himself enjoying everything they did. After all, Seungwoo always made sure to make it good for Seungsik more than for himself. 

Seungsik just misses the days when Seungwoo would get worked up from a little bit of teasing. Days when Seungsik could pretend he didn’t know what he was doing and watch a very cute and flustered Seungwoo struggle to find a way to get Seungsik to have sex with him without having to asking him directly. 

Now, he couldn’t do the same without getting pinned down or teased back by him. But Seungsik thinks that he actually likes it, even if it does leave him feeling quite sore the next day. Seungwoo was a passionate lover.

“What exactly am I looking at?” Seungsik asks, peering into the paper bag Seungwoo brought home. He had texted Seungsik to rush home earlier, not even bothering to hide how excited he was as he spammed the younger man with exclamation points and emojis.

And now the two of them were sitting on their couch, Seungwoo practically vibrating next to Seungsik. The older man said it was for the both of them, eager as a puppy as he handed Seungsik the white paper bag with the word “Wonderland” printed out in a cute baby pink font on the material. He hasn’t taken the contents out, mostly just to hear Seungwoo plead a little bit more. A small revenge for how Seungwoo had blown his phone up while Seungsik was still at work. 

“Just open it. Please?” Seungwoo leans against his shoulder and pouts, using his puppy eyes against Seungsik. His secret weapon. He knows the younger will never say no to him if he does that. Damn it. There goes Seungsik’s resolve to make him beg a little longer. 

After attempting to prove once more that he  _ can _ say no to him by pretending he hadn’t heard him, only to fail miserably when Seungwoo rubs their cheeks together, Seungsik sighs, finally giving in. He’s simply too weak against Seungwoo. 

He dumps the contents of the paper bag on his lap, two boxes and one cylindrical packaging. He inhales sharply when he realizes just what Seungwoo had bought. He can already feel his skin growing hot just by looking at them. 

“These are toys,” he says blankly before he turns to his boyfriend. “You bought sex toys.”

“Yeah!” Seungwoo grins proudly. “I’ve always wanted to try them out.” Then, upon seeing Seungsik’s dumbfounded expression, he deflates, turning meek. “But we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Seungsik frowns at that. It’s not that he doesn’t want to, he’s just feeling a bit nervous is all. He trusts Seungwoo, and he knows that the older man would never do anything he knew Seungsik wouldn’t like. 

Seungsik looks back at the items. There’s a DIY dildo, a fleshlight, and a cockring. He’s never seen sex toys other than in videos, and admittedly Seungsik hasn’t imagined himself seeing any of it in real life, let alone  _ using _ them.

He picks the Clone-A-Willy kit up, and holds it up to Seungwoo. “This one is already open?”

“Oh. Um,” Seungwoo averts his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish laugh. “It’s the one I wanted to try out the most, so . . .” He takes the package from Seungsik, removing the lid and tilting it to let the dildo slide out onto his hand. “I wanted it to be ready by the time I showed you. I actually bought these a couple of days ago. I just hid them in my desk drawer so you wouldn’t see.”

Seungsik tilts his head as he stares at the dildo his boyfriend is holding. “But isn’t that too big?” He asks, a little incredulous. 

“Well, yeah. I made it, so.” Seungwoo trails off, the tips of his ears turning red. 

“You made it,” Seungsik echoes, looking between his boyfriend and the dildo. When he finally realizes what Seungwoo was trying to say, he flushes, his throat suddenly feeling dry.

“Oh,” he says dumbly. “It’s your willy.” 

Seungwoo snorts before bursting into full laughter, falling forward to lean on Seungsik. “Yes, baby. This is my willy,” he wheezes, presenting the toy playfully in front of his face, causing Seungsik to snort and smack his arm lightly.

Truthfully, he doesn’t know if he should be more embarrassed by the fact that he’s never realized how big Seungwoo’s dick was until he saw it dildo form, even though he’s been fucked by him countless times, or the fact that he couldn’t figure out right away that Seungwoo had used his own dick for the  _ Clone-A-Willy _ until he explicitly said so. But either way, he kind of wants to melt into the couch right now. 

Seungwoo doesn’t let him, though. Instead, he moves all the toys away from Seungsik’s lap and onto their coffee table so he can pull the younger man into his arms. Seungsik doesn’t fight it, allowing Seungwoo to drag him closer until he’s sitting on his lap facing him. “You can say no if you think you won’t like it,” he says, brushing Seungsik’s fringe from his eyes. 

“Hyung, you know I won’t say no.” Seungsik pouts at him. “I’d do anything you want.” And it’s true. He might be unnerved, but that’s just how anyone would feel when they’re about to try something new. Seungsik wants it if Seungwoo does. 

For a moment, Seungwoo looks stunned, but then he sighs loudly, holding Seungsik tight in his arms and burying his face in the younger man’s shoulder. Seungsik lets out a noise of confusion, but hugs his boyfriend back nonetheless, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck. 

“Shit, the things you do to me, baby,” Seungwoo says, voice coming out a little strained. Seungsik is about to ask why when Seungwoo cants his hips upwards slightly, and he  _ feels  _ the reason why. 

Seungsik’s eyes widen, but his surprise only lasts a few moments before he grins, rocking his hips teasingly. He loves the groan that escapes Seungwoo. It’s nice to know he still had that kind of power over him. “Just like that?” Seungwoo nods, groaning when he does it again. Seungsik chuckles into his hair, scratching at his nape lightly. “How about I do something about it instead?” 

“Oh?” Seungwoo pulls away to look at him, arching a brow. “Like what?” 

“You’re the one who wanted to try the toys out, hyung.” Seungsik bats his eyelashes at him, letting his hands fall to Seungwoo’s chest, rubbing the firm pecs over his shirt and watching as Seungwoo’s chest rises with a shaky breath. “Unless you wanna skip the play?” 

“Oh, no, baby. We’re going to play, alright.” Seungwoo smiles, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Seungsik’s skin buzzes when he sees the way his boyfriend’s eyes have started to cloud over as he leans up towards him, placing his hands on Seungsik’s waist. 

He presses his lips lightly on his cheek, then on the corner of Seungsik’s mouth. Seungwoo chuckles softly when the younger man chases after his lips. He kisses him properly when Seungsik whines softly, lips parting to let Seungwoo’s tongue into his mouth.

“I have to make sure the dildo is clean before we use it,” Seungwoo pulls back a little to mumble against his lips, which makes Seungsik pout. He doesn’t want to stop kissing Seungwoo, so he doesn’t, pressing closer to take his boyfriend’s bottom lip in between his teeth. “Baby,” Seungwoo whispers, a soft warning. 

Seungsik finally listens, pulling away and sitting up on Seungwoo’s lap, hands on his shoulders. “We’re not gonna use all three?” He asks. He’s genuinely curious, but at the same time Seungsik is only looking for an excuse to stay where he is. 

Seungwoo smiles at him, palms falling to his thighs, caressing them in a way that’s making Seungsik feel a little lightheaded. “My baby’s getting kinkier and kinkier, I see.”

The statement makes him blush, and before he can say anything as a retort, Seungwoo’s leaning up to press his lips against his jaw. “It might be too much for you if we try everything at once, baby,” he says gently. “Let’s go slowly and see what you like first, okay?”

Seungsik’s heart warms, and he doesn’t stop himself from throwing his arms around Seungwoo’s neck again, overwhelmed by affection for him. Seungwoo squeezes him lightly before tapping his butt. 

“Wait for me in the bedroom, baby. Can you do that for me?” He asks sweetly. Seungsik shivers. 

“Of course, hyung,” He purrs. Seungsik presses in for one, two, three more kisses before finally sliding off of Seungwoo’s lap and heading for their bedroom. 

He debates whether or not he should take all his clothes off when he gets there, torn between wanting Seungwoo to be the one to undress him and wanting to be ready for him. Seungsik can hear his boyfriend in the bathroom across the hallway, and he feels a rush of excitement for what they’re about to do. 

He decides Seungwoo can take his clothes off for him another time, already peeling off his shirt and his jeans. He opts to leave his underwear on, suddenly feeling a little shy to be waiting for his boyfriend fully naked on their bed. He settles against the pillows, not quite knowing what to do. Should he prep himself? Ah, but Seungsik wants Seungwoo to do that. 

Seungsik presses his thighs together at the thought of his boyfriend fingering him, cock beginning to stir in his underwear. He presses a palm to his crotch, letting out a soft breath. He considers touching himself already, but he knows he’ll cum too quickly if he does. 

Before Seungsik can think of anything else, he hears the bathroom faucet stop with an evident squeak. Not even a full minute later, Seungwoo walks into their bedroom. The man’s eyebrows raise upon seeing Seungsik almost naked, hands folded over his tummy. 

“You’re too good for me,” Seungwoo says, a hand over his chest. Seungsik only laughs and pats the space on the bed. Seungwoo closes the door behind him before walking towards him. 

He climbs on the bed, leaning over Seungsik and placing the dildo next to him. Seungwoo takes the younger’s face in his hands and kisses his forehead softly. The touch of his lips on Seungsik’s skin is ticklish, but instead of giggling, it only makes Seungsik needy, goosebumps rising all over his neck and arms. 

“Do we still even have lube?” Seungsik asks, if only to keep himself grounded as Seungwoo starts kissing him all the way down to his neck, lips lighting his skin ablaze with every press. “And condoms?”

“You know we never run out, baby,” Seungwoo says into his neck before sucking a mark onto it, causing Seungsik’s breath to hitch.

He tugs on Seungwoo’s clothes, already starting to get impatient. His fingers fumble at his boyfriend’s pants, trying to undo it as Seungwoo comes back up and slots their lips together. Seungsik cranes his neck to angle his head better, opening his mouth when Seungwoo licks across the seam of his lips.

A soft moan escapes him when Seungwoo deepens the kiss, sucking on Seungsik’s tongue when he lets it slide into Seungwoo’s mouth. It’s hot and messy, and Seungsik is getting lightheaded again, but Seungwoo is  _ still wearing clothes. _

“Hyung,” he whines, after only managing to unbutton his boyfriend’s pants. Seungwoo breathes a laugh before finally pulling away, getting off the bed to undress. 

Seungsik watches him, reaching out to splay his hand across Seungwoo’s abs as the older slides his shirt off. Seungwoo smirks at this, but says nothing as he takes his briefs and his pants off in one go. 

No matter how many times he’s seen his boyfriend’s naked body, Seungsik doesn’t think it will ever stop being a spectacle. A phenomenon. 

Unable to wait any longer, Seungsik grabs Seungwoo’s wrist and pulls him back towards the bed. Seungwoo lets Seungsik guide him into whatever position he wants, watching amusedly as the younger pushes him to lay on his back. 

Their bottles of lube and condoms are stored conveniently inside the bedside shelf, in a basket Seungsik usually conceals using a book neither of them has ever read. Seungwoo reaches for them while Seungsik starts littering kisses down his body, breathing deeply as the younger leaves marks in his wake. 

Seungsik feels Seungwoo’s torso tense and tighten when he reaches his dick, but he doesn’t touch it. Not yet. Instead he moves lower and kisses Seungwoo’s inner thighs, biting down and revelling in the way the older man shivers and twitches with his teasing. 

“Seungsik, please,” Seungwoo mumbles, stretching out his arm to thread his fingers through Seungsik’s hair. 

For a second, Seungsik expects the older man to beg for him to suck him off, just as he had planned to make him, but then Seungwoo says, voice coming out airy, “Come up here, baby.” 

Getting the hint when Seungwoo pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, Seungsik obeys. He crawls back up closer to Seungwoo, leaning in for a long kiss, humming when Seungwoo kisses back. 

He jerks when he feels Seungwoo’s hands on his ass, grabbing at one cheek to expose his hole, and the other coming down to rub around his rim. Seungsik pushes his hips back impatiently, arms wrapping around Seungwoo’s neck.

The press of Seungwoo’s finger inside of him has Seungsik sighing happily. He grinds back against it, doing his best to keep his lips on Seungwoo’s as the older pumps his finger in and out of him a few times before sliding in another. 

“Ah, fuck,” Seungsik moans into Seungwoo’s mouth when the older man lets go of his asscheek to stroke his cock to get him fully hard as he fucks him with his fingers. 

Seungwoo has always liked to overprep him, fingering him longer than he needs to, sometimes even using four fingers when Seungsik can do fine with just three. He has long since figured out that it was because Seungwoo loved watching him fall apart, loved seeing his visible effort to stay coherent and last until Seungwoo had his cock in him. 

But now, Seungwoo doesn’t seem to be in the mood to tease him, barely fucking him with a third digit before he takes them out. 

“Lay down for me?” He says, not really a request, pecking Seungsik on the lips. The younger man lays back on the bed, eyes following his boyfriend as he grabs the previously discarded dildo and starts coating it with lube. “Spread your legs, baby.”

Seungsik does as he’s told, and Seungwoo settles between his legs, placing a hand on his thigh to keep them apart. He holds his breath when Seungwoo aligns the toy to his hole, rubbing the tip over it before slowly pushing in. He groans softly at the stretch and Seungwoo pauses, massaging his side. 

“Are you okay?” He asks softly, eyebrows coming together as he watches for any discomfort on Seungsik’s face. The younger man nods wordlessly, and Seungwoo waits a few seconds before he slides the toy in little by little until all of it is inside him. 

Seungsik hisses when Seungwoo wraps his lube-slicked hand around his cock again to help him adjust. He has half a mind to tell him to stop, because he doesn’t want to cum too quickly, but the sensation has him wanting more. 

“How does it feel?” Seungwoo asks, studying his face. His other hand is still holding the end of the dildo, as if to be ready in case Seungsik decides he wants to take it out. But Seungsik doesn’t want to. 

“Weird,” he breathes, and Seungsik wonders if he looks as disheveled as he sounds. “But also good. You can move it. Fuck me.”

“Fuck,” Seungwoo mutters under his breath. “Fuck. Okay. Tell me if you feel uncomfortable.” He lets go of Seungsik’s cock to grip Seungsik’s thigh, pushing it further so he can move closer to him.

He waits for Seungsik to give him a verbal answer before pulling the toy out as carefully as he can, eyes darting back and forth between Seungsik and his ass. The thrust of the toy back into him draws a moan out of Seungsik, and he raises his arms to cover his face with his hands to stifle his noises. He hears Seungwoo chuckle, but instead of feeling embarrassed, it only adds to his arousal. 

The older man squeezes his thigh, and it’s the only warning he gets before Seungwoo starts to fuck the toy in and out of him. Seungsik gasps, breathing shakily. It’s not as good as the real thing - nothing will ever beat Seungwoo’s cock - but it still has him wailing and pleading for Seungwoo to go faster. 

And Seungwo listens, but not before leaning over him to trail kisses along his chest and neck, cock dragging over Seungsik’s hip as he does, making Seungsik unconsciously spread his legs even wider. Seungwoo leans back up once he’s satisfied and starts driving the dildo into him at a faster and rougher pace. 

“Hyung,” Seungsik cries, head thrown back in pleasure. His whole body trembles, hips trying to fuck back on the toy on their own accord. He doesn’t even notice that he has his fingers twisted in their sheets until Seungwoo takes one of his hands in his, slotting their fingers together. 

The simple action has warmth spreading throughout his body, but the softness is quickly wiped away. Instead it’s replaced by hot arousal, and he cries for Seungwoo again as the older man pushes the toy deep into him, toes curling at the feeling. The older man does it again and again and again, taking the dildo out until only the tip is inside of him then sliding it back in all the way, pressing on the end with his palm.

Eventually, Seungwoo has to let go of his hand and holds him down by the hip to stop him from lifting them up and moving too much as he returns to the brutal pace he had earlier. But it’s not like Seungsik can help it. Especially when he feels too good. He knows he’s not going to last, but Seungsik doesn’t want to cum yet, not like this. 

“Seungwoo, please. Fuck. Please, hyung. Take it out,” he babbles, repeating the same words through breathy moans and choked whimpers and hoping Seungwoo will understand. 

Seungwoo slows down, reaching to brush his matted fringe from his eyes. “Was it too much? Fuck, I’m sorry, baby,” he apologizes softly, kissing Seungsik’s cheek, then his lips.

“No, no, no,” Seungsik shakes his head, grabbing his boyfriend’s wrist and tugging on it weakly. “Want you.” Seungwoo’s eyes widen slightly at this, and it spurs him on to add, “Don’t want the toy anymore. Want hyung to fuck me.”

“God,” Seungwoo breathes, tossing the dildo that was still in his hand somewhere Seungsik can no longer care to see and positioning himself on top of him. “You’re gonna end up killing me one of these days,” he says against Seungsik’s lips, causing him to giggle. Seungsik tilts his head up to kiss Seungwoo softly, a chaste press of his lips on the older man’s. 

“Don’t die, hyung,” Seungsik whines playfully. “You still have to fuck me.”

Seungwoo captures his lips once more in a long kiss before leaning back up on his knees. “Of course. Whatever my baby wants.” 

He watches as his boyfriend reaches for lube and a condom, eyeing him hungrily as he rips the condom packet with his teeth, obviously just to show off and rolls the latex down his cock. Seungwoo notices him staring, and he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as he makes a show of slicking his cock up with what seems like too much lube. 

“Hurry up,” Seungsik urges. As much as he enjoys watching Seungwoo stroking his own cock, he would very much rather have it inside of him. 

Seungwoo clicks his tongue, but there’s a smile on his face as he scoots closer towards Seungsik and rubs the excess lube over his hole. He looks at the younger man as he presses the head of his cock against his entrance. “Ready?” Seungwoo asks, just to tease. 

“Hyung, please,” Seungsik breathes. 

His boyfriend laughs softly. Seungwoo takes hold of his thigh again, his other hand on the base of his cock as he guides himself into Seungsik. The younger man moans as he enters him, lifting his hips a little to help Seungwoo enter easier. 

Abs visibly tensing, Seungwoo groans as he slides his cock in all the way, hips flush against Seungsik’s ass. “I don’t think I’m going to last,” he mumbles, chuckling airily. 

“Neither am I,” Seungsik tells him, bringing his weakened arms up to circle Seungwoo’s neck. “So don’t hold back.”

Something inside of Seungwoo seems to snap after Seungsik says that, bracing his arms on either side of his head and starting an almost punishing pace on the get-go. Each thrust punches a moan out of Seungsik, and he’s sure his throat is going to be sore after this, but he can’t find it in him to worry about that. Not when he’s full of Seungwoo’s cock. 

“You feel so good, baby,” Seungwoo mumbles, lowering himself to kiss Seungsik feverishly. “Feel so fucking amazing. You’re so perfect.”

Seungsik whimpers, doing his best to reciprocate but it’s proving to be a challenge. His thighs tense and tremble at Seungwoo’s sides, the balls of his feet pressing onto the older man’s lower back to keep him in place. Seungwoo is barely even pulling out anymore, ramming into him repeatedly and it has Seungsik’s eyes rolling back from the pleasure.

And Seungsik tries, he really does, to hold off his orgasm a little longer, but he’s been on the edge since earlier and the way Seungwoo is fucking him is just  _ too good.  _

“Gonna cum,” he whispers, reaching between his and Seungwoo’s bodies to jerk himself off. The added stimulation has him crying out and clenching around his boyfriend’s cock. 

Seungwoo curses under his breath, thrusts becoming frantic and out of rhythm. He slides his arms underneath Seungsik to hold him as he fucks into him hard, sinking his teeth into his shoulder, and that’s all it takes for Seungsik to reach his high. He cums with a loud moan, fisting his cock as best he can with Seungwoo practically laying on him. 

“Shit, shit,  _ shit,”  _ Seungwoo shudders when Seungsik tightens around him again, and he shoves his cock into him until he’s cumming as well, groaning into Seungsik’s neck. He keeps rocking his hips, riding out his orgasm even as Seungsik starts to whimper from sensitivity. He kisses Seungsik softly as he finally goes still, both of them breathing heavily. 

“Are you okay?” Seungwoo asks once he pulls away. Seungsik only nods, not really capable of forming any coherent thought yet, much less words. His boyfriend smiles, planting a kiss on his lips again. “You did so well, baby. You were so good.” Seungsik preens at the praise. 

Seungwoo pulls out carefully once he’s recovered enough, slipping the condom off and tying it up. Seungsik is too blissed out and too exhausted to move, so he patiently waits as Seungwoo gets up to throw the used condom away and fetch towels to clean themselves with. 

When Seungwoo comes back, Seungsik is already on the verge of falling asleep, but he still manages to demand for kisses. Seungwoo gladly obliges, peppering his face with kisses as he wipes Seungsik down. 

“I love you,” Seungsik murmurs, looking up at Seungwoo with sleepy eyes. The older man runs his fingers through his sweaty hair and smooches his forehead, a soft smile on his face. 

“I love you more,” he replies. Seungwoo climbs back on the bed and pulls Seungsik to him, wrapping his arms around him and planting a kiss on his neck. 

“Impossible,” Seungsik yawns, snuggling closer to Seungwoo and resting his head near the man’s chest. 

“Not impossible,” Seungwoo says back with much fondness, raking his fingers through Seungsik’s hair to help him fall asleep.

“Sleepy,” Seungsik mumbles, closing his eyes. Seungwoo hums, and he doesn’t know if the older man says anything else because he’s dozing off not even minutes later. 

(But Seungwoo did say something. A quiet, “No one in this world can love as much as I love you,” into his hair.)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated!!!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/atsuwdz)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/080596)


End file.
